


Feel Better Soon

by lha



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: Written as a get well soon for @luffdee after she contracted Tellarite Pox.Cadet Tilly hadn't really been looking forward to an extended time alone with Captain Lorca in a shuttle but she hadn't anticipated it would be this bad...





	Feel Better Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly set in an AU whereby the Lorca on Discovery has always been Prime Lorca.

Tilly knocked hesitantly on the door of the small toilet at the back of the shuttle;

“Can I get you anything, Captain?” she asked, listening carefully for any indication that her commanding officer was still alive. There was the sound of more dry heaving before she got an answer. 

“You could hand me a phaser, Cadet. Then I’d be able to put myself out of this hellish misery.” The end of the statement was twisted by pain. 

“I don’t think that’s a particularly good idea Captain, but I’ve got a water ration here if you’ll just open the door…” It took a while but he did eventually.

“Oh. You look awful Captain Lorca, sir.”

“How…” he said, swallowing carefully, “how long until we’ meet Discovery?” 

“Another nine hours, sir,” she said. “But if you’d just let me contact them and…” Tilly watched as his face went from green to translucent and he doubled up, crouching down on the floor and groaning. 

They’d only been about hour out of Starbase 6 when the Captain had started to feel unwell, as best as Sylvia was able to tell. He was never one for sitting still, but he’d started shifting in his seat and then he’d gotten up to use the head then only made it halfway back to his seat before he’d turned tail and gone back again. When he had made it back out his first question had been _‘Feeling alright Cadet?’ _She was thankfully feeling alright, or as alright as one could when the only other person in a confined shuttle was quite clearly unwell. The medkit and the scanner it contained were able to tell them that he wasn’t dying but other than that, it’s readings were well outside her level of understanding.__

__“I’m contacting Discovery,” Sylvia said, listening to him pant and groan. He’d been adamant that they didn’t contact the ship that they would simply continue on their course at their top speed of Warp 1.75 but if Discovery changed course…_ _

__“No!” he managed to grind out, “I’ll be fine.”_ _

__“At least let me contact them and ask for some advice? Maybe there’s something else in here we can give you?”_ _

__“No course change,” he said between pants, pulling himself back around to hang over the toilet bowl again._ _

__“Whatever you say,” she agreed, hoping that as soon as she spoke to them they’d take the decision out of her hands._ _

__Returning back to the con, she checked that the autopilot was still aligned correctly and that there were no anomalies on the scanners before keying open a comm channel._ _

__“This is Shuttlecraft 1 to Discovery, please respond,” she said, knowing she was talking too fast._ _

__“This is Discovery,” came Commander Saru’s calm voice, “go ahead Shuttlecraft 1.”_ _

__“We uh, we have a medical emergency Discovery,” she began but there was a sound of protest from the far end of the craft. “Uh... a medical situation… that is.”_ _

__“Do you require us to plot an intercept course?” Saru asked._ _

__“No, at least… Could we speak to sickbay?”_ _

__“I’ll have you transferred through Cadet, but please keep me updated as to your status.”_ _

__“Thank you, Commander,” she said._ _

__“This is Doctor Culber, I believe you were looking for some advice Cadet?”_ _

__“Hi Doctor Culber, yes, I ah… the Captain’s been taken unwell. At least… I’ve got some readings here… I’ll transfer them…”_ _

__“Can you describe his symptoms?”_ _

__“Well he’s been sick as a dog,” she said frankly. “I can’t imagine that there's anything left in him to come out either end but…” There was a clang as the Captain threw something out of the toilet and in her direction. “It’s been a few hours now and he’s still being sick. He seems to be having stomach cramps as well.”_ _

__“I’ve got the results you’ve sent through now. When did you take these?”_ _

__“The first set, about half an hour after his symptoms started I think. The last set just before I called through.”_ _

__“Ok,” the Doctor said, “and you’re not feeling ill?”_ _

__“Just sympathy gagging,” she replied, swallowing as the sound of retching echoed out from the head._ _

__“You were together for the time you were on the Starbase? Ate together?”_ _

__“Uh well… not all the time, but yeah, for the most part.”_ _

__“Ok,”he said slightly vaguely. Sylvia could hear a number of taps and beeps at the other end of the connection. “I think it’s probably a virus but there are a couple of other things that I’d like to rule out. I’m just going to ask Commander Saru to plot an intercept course.”_ _

__“No! I’m fine…” the protest was less than convincing to Sylvia who would see him hanging on the door frame._ _

__“Is that you Captain?” Culber asked, but Lorca was once again curled up on the floor hugging the bowl._ _

__“It uh, it was but he can’t get to the Comm right now.”_ _

__“Would you be good enough to transfer this connection to a mobile comm unit, Cadet?”_ _

__“Oh! Yes, sure,” Sylvia pulled out her communicator and patched through the call and then walked it up to the head._ _

__“Captain?” she said, “Doctor Culber would like to speak to you. I’m just going to put him down here,” she added placing the open communicator on the sink and backed away hoping to give him at least the illusion of privacy._ _

__“Doctor?” Lorca said after a minute._ _

__“I’m here Captain, Cadet Tilly tells me you’re not very well.”_ _

__“Felt better,” he said quietly, “fine though. Just....” his sentence descended into a groan._ _

__“Captain? Gabriel?”_ _

__“..it’s ok, just… just comes in waves…”_ _

__“Ok, the Bridge is telling me that we can be with you in about 30 minutes.”_ _

__“No! No…” Gabriel continued. “Silly… to interrupt testing…”_ _

__“Gabriel, is this about Paul’s bloody experiment? Is that why you didn’t want us to change course?”_ _

__“He needs…. data….”_ _

__“You…!” Culber’s frustration was quite clear. “In which universe would you think that Paul would want you suffering like this just so that he could finish his damned experiment?! Cadet Tilly?!”_ _

__“I’m here Doctor,” she said, stepping back into the bathroom._ _

__“I need you to help me,” Culber said. “Can you help Captain Lorca lie down, flat on the floor?” Tilly didn’t relish the idea but there was no point in being half hearted at this stage._ _

__“Right Captain, let’s do what the doctor asks,” she said, manhandling him as much as helping him lie down. “What now Doctor?”_ _

__“Set the tricorder up to continuous scan and transmit and place it within two feet of him.”_ _

__“Done,” she said._ _

__“Right, we’re just trying to rule out some things. Can you press gently on the top left quadrant of his stomach…” Well this was quite possibly the most surreal moment of her life. Under Doctor Culber’s instructions, Sylvia palpated Lorca’s abdomen until another spasm so strong she could feeling it quite clearly started and he curled in on himself rolling onto his side and started panting through his teeth._ _

__“I don’t know if you can see this…” she said to the doctor on the far end of the comm link._ _

__“I can see,” Culber’s tense voice didn’t help her feel better, “and the good news is I’m now pretty sure that this is a virus and luckily for you cadet, it only effects human males. Can you open the med kit for me, I’m going to need to help me get creative with what you’ve got.”_ _

__“Got it Doctor,” she said, pulling it close._ _

__“Right, firstly we’re going to give you a painkiller Gabriel. Compound C cadet, double dose.”_ _

__“Aye Doctor,” she said loading up the medication and pressing the dispenser against the Captain’s neck._ _

__“Next I want you to get a water ration and open the top.”_ _

__“Yep.”_ _

__“There’s a sachet, should be labelled G,”_ _

__“Got it,” she said finding it squished at the bottom of the case._ _

__“Ok, empty half of that sachet into the water along with all of vial D. You’ll need to shake it up as best you can but it should go a sort of milky pink colour an thicken up to the consistency of custard.”_ _

__Sylvia did as instructed, and just as she’d been told the water turned into something reminiscent of a strawberry milkshake._ _

__“Right, it’s gone pink and gloopy,” Sylvia said, “sorry Captain,” she added when he moaned gently at her description._ _

__“Gabriel?” Culber called gently from the communicator. “Gabe? I need you to listen.”_ _

__“Mnph,” came the inarticulate response._ _

__“We need to get as much of this in to you as we can Gabe, and I need you to try really hard not to throw it back up, ok?”_ _

__“It’s pink,” Lorca said with a frown, as Sylvia helped him sit up._ _

__“It is indeed very pink,” Sylvia agreed, “now, let’s try and get some of it down you.”_ _

__She kept helping him take small sips, pausing when he was struggling with his gag reflex and then, as if on cue, the Doctor’s voice would re-appear. While it wasn’t advertised, the relationship between the three was something of an open secret, at least as far as anyone who had eyes in their head. This was the first time that Sylvia had ever really seen any sign of it though and it was sweet enough to make her teeth hurt._ _

__“Only another twenty minutes Gabriel. Just hang in there,” Hugh said quietly._ _

__“Sorry… fuss… “he manage at one point._ _

__“Shhh, for once it’s not your fault Gabe, it’s just a nasty bug. And here, I’ve got someone else who wants to say hello.”_ _

__“Gabriel?” Lieutenant Stamets voice came over the connection._ _

__“Sorry…”_ _

__“Shut up,” came the familiarly harsh retort. “Hugh says you’re feeling really rough, why didn’t you just let Tilly contact us straight off, you could be back by now?”_ _

__“Promised… I promised I wouldn’t let… wouldn’t let this jaunt interfere… with your boring science stuff….”_ _

__“Dolt,” Stamets said but whether it was the obvious emotion of the conversation of just the effort of having tried to say so much, Lorca’s tenuous control over his stomach slipped and Sylvia had to help him to get his head over the toilet so that he could bring back up most of the pink chalky liquid._ _

__“Sorry Lieutenant, I’m afraid the Captain’s rather pre-occupied just now.”_ _

__“Not long now,” Culber’s voice said. “If you can help him try again Cadet, that would be good but I know you’ll need to handle the docking sequence.”_ _

__In the end, she never got that far, mostly because the Captain didn’t stop gagging for long enough._ _

__“I’m going to get them to transport the Captain directly into quarantine, Cadet,” Culber said when they were still five minutes out. “His heart rate’s sky high and it’ll be easier for us to get you and the shuttle through basic decon if we’re not having to manage Gabe’s symptoms too.”_ _

__“Yes Doctor,” Sylvia said, “I’m going to need to go take the shield’s down. Captain? You’ll probably be gone before i get back, but… feel better soon.” The only response she got was vague gesture of a hand as the older man continued to gag._ _

__It was a while after she landed the shuttle back on the deck before she was allowed out and even then she had to go through category 1 decontamination with a 12hr hold. When eventually she made it back to her quarters the following morning, Michael was just getting ready to leave._ _

__“The gift was outside this door this morning. I thought it would be best to remove it from temptation,” her roommate said. Crossing to the table Sylvia picked up the bottle of Scotch and read the label,_ _

_____Not pink or gloopy!_  
Thanks for taking care of him,  
H  & P __

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enoyed - I always get so much from your comments so any and all feedback welcome here or @LHA_again.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Lx


End file.
